


Finals Week

by blurryxvessel



Series: Cute Spierfeld [2]
Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon, Sad and Happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 11:30:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14260020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurryxvessel/pseuds/blurryxvessel
Summary: Simon is stressed





	Finals Week

Finals week. Aka the most stressful time of year. Simon doesn’t understand how his friends (and boyfriend) are so cool calm and collected. He feels like he’s on the verge of a breakdown every time he picks up his chemistry flash cards. 

Simon  
Can you come to the library? I need a hug or something. I’m stressing out so much :((

“Uh, Mr. Fischer can I go to the bathroom?” Bram asks suddenly.

He walks to the front of the class as Mr. Fischer takes the hall pass out of his desk and hands it to him. He nods a thanks before walking out of the classroom quickly. He makes his way to the library and slides the plastic hall pass into his back pocket before replying to Simon’s text.

Bram  
I’m on my way now. Where are you?

Simon  
I’m in the back study section by the computers. The last table closest to the window.

Bram  
Okay 

Bram continues to the library quickly. He needs to make sure Simon is okay. He turns the final corner and pushes open the library doors, making his way to the back to find Simon. 

He pulls out a chair and sits down beside him. “Si, babe, hey.” He says, softly placing a hand on his shoulder.

There are tears pricking the corners of his eyes. He looks miserable. 

Bram scoots his chair as close to Simon’s as he can. He leans over and holds him, rubbing his back and pecking kisses to his cheek.

“I’ve never been this stressed out before.” Simon starts, leaning in to Bram’s touch.

“Aw, baby, you’re shaking,” Bram comments, concern written over his face. 

Simon grips tighter onto Bram, exhaling shakily. 

“Why don’t you go home? Get some rest and take a break from studying.” Bram offers. 

“Only if you come with me,” Simon mumbles into his chest.

“You know i want to, but I can’t.” Bram sighs.

Simon frowns and makes the puppy dog eyes, hoping to change his boyfriends mind.

“And I have the hall pass,” Bram adds, sliding it out of his pocket and waving it in front of Simon. 

Simon glares at him. 

Bram leans in and kisses him softly, hugging him tight before he stands up to leave. “You’re gonna be fine, okay? But if it’s too much you need to take a break. Maybe go outside and get some fresh air or something.” Bram suggests.

Simon nods slowly. “Gotcha.” 

“I love you. I’ll talk to you when I get out of class, okay?” Bram smiles.

Simon takes a noticeably deep breath. “Okay.” 

Bram throws his hands on his hips, giving Simon a look. “Aren’t you forgetting something?” He asks. 

“Oh, shit, sorry. I forgot.” 

“I love you too.” Simon replies.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> If you want to talk about Love Simon with me (I have a groupchat for it) my Twitter is @polarizeawsten


End file.
